The Great Shoudaishou of Ohu
by goldenriki
Summary: Banished from his village Naruto vows to create one of his own. The village of Ohuhagakure! Watch as our favourite knuckle-headed ninja rise from a cursed jinchuuriki to a living legend, brave leader, loving husband and caring father. pairings NaruSaku.
1. Banishment of a Legend and new love

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banished from the village of Konohagakure and stripped of your ninja rank, you will leave at dawn tomorrow".

These were the words spoken that completely shattered a blond youth's dream and future.

"What!................you can't do this to me!" shouted Naruto as he glared at each council member with tears apparent in his eyes.

"Don't raise your voice at the council, kyuubi scum!" growled out the old war-hawk Danzo as he glared at the genin in front of him.

"But why..........?"

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why! You almost killed the last loyal member of the great Uchiha clan, you learnt a forbidden jutsu from one of the Shodaime's scroll and to top it all of you killed our most powerful Hokage Yondaime-sama! You have been nothing but trouble for this village since the day of your birth!" screamed a council member as everybody else added their own insults in.

The insults went on for another 10 minutes but stopped due to the cause of their throats going raw from shouting and screaming.

"What about Tsunade-obaachan? She wouldn't agree to this" said Naruto as the council just smirked and threw him a scroll.

Naruto carefully opened it and examined its contents.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto_

_You have been charged for the attack of the last loyal Uchiha and unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra up to the fourth tail state. The punishment you shall receive is either banishment from the village or the death penalty. You are also stripped of your ninja rank and pay. _

_Signed_

_Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. _

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He re-read the letter over and over again not able to believe Tsunade would do this to him.

"Hah! There's your proof demon, your lucky we feel generous today so we are going to banish you instead of killing you" laughed the council.

As their laughter died down everyone felt the room temperature drop suddenly sending chills down their spines. They all looked to see Naruto his head down low with his golden bangs shadowing his face. The goofy smile he always seemed to have was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto then spoke in such a cold tone that would have made even Sasuke sweat profusely....................

"So........after all this time and effort of trying to prove myself to all of you and this village you just decided to shoot me down by banishing me? I got back the forbidden scroll Mizuki tried to steal, I protected this village from the_ Shikaku _and Garaa, I eliminated all the Akatsuki members, I killed Orochimaru and BROUGHT BACK YOUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA SASUKE AND THIS IS HOW I GET THANKED? Naruto screamed the last part as he looked up at the council with the Kyuubi's blood red eyes filled with so much pain and sorrow the council _almost _felt sorry for him.

"Yes" was the unison reply from the council.

"......I see......I'm sorry but you can't banish me" said Naruto as he gave a bitter laugh.

"Why the hell not?" asked Danzo.

"Because...........I QUIT!!!" shouted Naruto as he threw his Konoha headband at Danzo with such force and accuracy it sent him through the wall of the council room.

The rest of the people there looked shocked at the force in that throw and slowly turned their heads to see Naruto walk to the door. When he got to the door he turned around and glared with all his hate at the council members and said in a low tone............

"The day will come when you will need me to help Konoha out of a tight spot.......but keep this in mind, from this day forward I refuse to protect anyone in Konoha apart from a selected few. I will create my own village where everyone is family and nobody would have to suffer in pain, loneliness and hate. When a village called 'Ohuhagakure' rises Konoha better be prepared cause my village will become the most powerful and well-known village in

history!" with his speech done Naruto walked out of the council room slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

'**Hey kit you alright?' **asked the Kyuubi as Naruto trudged home sadly. "Yeah.......I did expect the council to banish me right after I got Sasuke-teme back" replied Naruto. Before the Kyuubi could say something else, Naruto arrived at his worn-down apartment and saw his team-mate and crush leaning against his door with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared at him.

"Naruto.............."

"Sakura-chan?"

"What did the council say to you at the meeting?" asked Sakura as she started walking towards Naruto until she was face to face with him.

"Nothing.........." Said Naruto as he walked past Sakura to get to his door. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist and some pressure on his shoulder. He turned his eyes to see Sakura burying her face in the crook of his neck while her arms had a gentle yet death-grip on him.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" asked Naruto as he felt himself blush furiously but relax into her touch.

"They...........banished you didn't they? Asked Sakura as tears started to fall freely.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked a bit surprised and curious at the same time.

"You don't have your head-band tied to your head anymore and also because you seemed sad and deep in thought which was not like you at all" said Sakura as Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Still the smartest kunoichi of the year I see" Naruto said which caused Sakura to smile into his neck.

"Naruto, please don't leave me" whispered Sakura as Naruto eyes widened up a bit .

"Why does it matter if I stay or not? Konoha would be much better of without me" said Naruto until he was forcefully turned around by Sakura.

As teary jade-green eyes meet sad aqua-blues both ninja's face started to blush furiously at the close contact.

"Even if it doesn't matter to Konoha whether your stay or go, dead or alive it matters to me" whispered Sakura as she leaned her head down to his chest and listened to his broken heart. "I-I love you Naruto-kun" Sakura admitted as Naruto's whole body tensed.

'Is this a dream? Gosh I hope not, even if it is this must be a heavenly one' thought Naruto.

"Y-y-you l-love me?" questioned Naruto. Sakura giggled a bit and started to move her face closer to his and whispered.

"Yes, I love you Uzumaki Naruto". That was all Naruto needed to hear as he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her while she in return cupped his check and ran her hands through his soft blond hair. After a few seconds their kiss became more deep and needy. Naruto nibbled Sakura's bottom lip making her moan. She moaned even more when his tongue started to massage hers. After about ten minutes of tasting each other they finally parted due to lack of air.

"Wow" was all Naruto managed to say as he slowly came back down to earth from paradise.

Sakura giggled "Yeah, wow".

Naruto smiled and leaned his forehead on hers. "Sakura-chan you have no idea how long I have waited and dreamed for you to return my feelings" he whispered. "But today..." he gave Sakura a gentle love-bite on her neck making her groan " you complete me, I love you Haruno Sakura. More than anything in the world. I love you more than ramen more than being a ninja and more than becoming Hokage" Sakura could only hug him tighter as they both felt the love that they were giving each other.

"What are you going now Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as the two lovers finally pulled away from each other.

"I'm going to create my own village. A village where jinchuurikis, demons, outcast and others who don't have a place to call home can join. It will be the greatest village ever! The village of Ohuhagakure! Believe it!" Naruto shouted while Sakura just smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm sure you will able to create Ohuhagakure Naruto-kun, and I'll be right beside you every step of the way".

"So does that mean your coming with me?" asked Naruto even though he already knew the answer.

"Absolutely" said Sakura. Naruto gave her a light kiss on her forhead.

"We'll leave at dawn then" Naruto said. He carried his lover bridal style into his apartment for some serious making-out.


	2. Life in Ohu and an unpleasant letter

"Daddy! I'm bored!" whined a 5 year old girl as she sat on the edge of a dark oak desk.

"Now now Kushina, you were the one who begged me to take you to work and I complied; so why are you complaining?" chuckled a 20 year old man as he sat behind the oak desk doing paperwork.

"But daddy I thought being the 'Shoudaishou' meant that you get to kick butt everyday and sort out conflicts in the village. Not sit in your chair and do this boring paperwork!" exclaimed Kushina; she then turned around to stare at her father and gave him an irresistible pout.

"Please daddy can we go to the park for a while?" asked Kushina as she pulled her ultimate puppy dog eyes. The man behind the desk fell into her trap easily.

"Ohhhh all right but only for an hour o.k.?" he said getting up and stretching while the girl gave a happy shout and started dancing around. "Yay to the park! Daddy!"

The man just laughed at his daughter's behaviour and lifted her onto his broad muscular shoulders. "Right let's go!" he shouted as he jumped out of the office window and speed to the direction of the local park.

* * *

"Huff puff Kushina wheeze wait for gasp me!" cried the man as his little girl literally zoomed past every slide, swing and other kids in the park.

"Your such a slow poke daddy come on! I've seen a snail move faster" shouted Kushina as she finally stopped so her dad can catch up.

The father and daughter decided to have a little race to the park, but what the man didn't know was that if you take 5 year old kids to the playground they have a massive chakra blast that boosts up their stamina. The poor father had to find out the hard way.

"Ha ha you're my little girl all right! Always full of energy just like your old man" said the man as he sat on a bench in the park. "Go and have fun, I'll be here if you need me o.k.?"

Getting a nod from the power house he watched as she zoomed off towards a slide.

The man cracked his neck and stretched as he relaxed into the bench with the warm summer sun shining on him. He opened one half lidded eye and watched his daughter play with the other kids. Her short pink hair looked soft and silky to the touch while her blue eyes brought the sky and ocean to shame. And her voice was as soft as an angel's yet so childish and immature at the same time.

"She's a complete replica of Sakura-chan" whispered the man. He closed his eyes before opening them again sensing a chakra level coming towards him.

"Who's a complete replica of me Naruto-kun?" came a soft voice behind the man.

Naruto turned around only to see his wife and lover of 5 years in all her glory. She was also a 20 year old with long silky bubblegum pink hair that reached her mid-back, soft green eyes, a body with curves in all the right places and a bust size that most men will kill for. She wore a light red zip-up shirt that was more like a dress with black shorts underneath, black ninja sandals and a cream coloured vest with the medical sign on the right chest and the words 'Medicnin' on the back of the vest.

The young women examined Naruto's attire while he was examining hers. Long gone was the black and orange jumpsuit he had wore when they were 15. He was now sporting a black muscle shirt that showed of his carved six-pack and well toned chest. He wore quite baggy grey shinobi pants, black sandals with metal plates in the front. Black finger-less gloves with metal plates, a trench coat that was blue on the inside, orange with black flames on the outside. On the back of the trench coat written in white letters was 'Shoudaishou'. Tied to his forehead was a bright orange Ohuhagakure headband with an uzumaki swirl and two sakura petals criss-crosses behind it. She, Naruto, Kushina along with every ninja in Ohuhagakure wore that headband the only difference is that they get to choose their own coloured cloth. Naruto's being orange, her's red and Kushina's a light brown.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I was just thinking how you two are the most beautiful females on earth" Said Naruto as he gave his wife a cheeky grin.

"Ohhhh how sweet" said Sakura as she sat down next to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed" whispered Naruto as he pulled his wife onto his lap and kissed her passionately on the lips. They pulled apart after a minute. Sakura laid her head on Naruto's well defined chest. In return Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and burying his face into her soft hair. The two young parents watched in silence as their daughter played until Sakura spoke.

"Hey Naruto-kun........"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you still remember the day Kushina came into our lives?" asked Sakura. Naruto chuckled into her hair as he recalled the wonderful and somewhat frightening memory.

"Yeah I remember.........."

_**Flashback………….**_

_It's been a year since Naruto and Sakura left Konoha to create the village of Ohuhagakure. The village's construction was already under way. We find the two young lovers in the Ohu (short for Ohuhagakure) hospital._

"_Yaaaarghhhh dammint Naruto it's all your fault that I'm in this shit! When this is over I'm gonna get you neutered ya hear?!" screamed Sakura as she was in the middle of giving birth to their first child. _

"_Everything's going to be fine Sakura-chan just breath-"_

"_What the hell do you think I'm doing? Of course I know I need to breath! Dammit I'm a Medicnin!" screamed Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled his face to hers. _

"_I know, you're the best Medicnin there is, I love you Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled softly and gave his wife an encouraging kiss hoping to clam her down. Big mistake._

"_What the hell! Don't just go kissing me like we're married or something!" screamed Sakura. Naruto just stared at her blankly._

"_But Sakura-chan we __are__ married" said Naruto as he lifted both their left hands to show her the matching expensive diamond rings. _

"_Where in the world did ya get those two freaking huge diamond rings? I ain't gonna pay for it mister!"_

"_But Sakura-chan I already-"_

"_Ahhhhhh dammit this is all you and your stupid microscopic cock's fault!"_

"_Sakura-chan, my cock's not microscopic its exactly 14 inc-"_

"_Stop calling me Sakura-chan my name is Namikaze Sakura!" _

"_You admitted it"_

"_I admitted what?"_

"_You said your name was Namikaze Sakura and that's my surname thus that's proof that we're married". _

"................"

"................"

"_Yaaaarghhhh dammint Naruto it's all your fault that I'm in this shit! When this is over I'm gonna get you neutered ya hear?!"_

"_Ugh my head........__hey doc is the baby out yet?"_

"_Almost, one more strong push Mrs Namikaze!"_

"_Yaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh"_

"_Congratulations Shoudaishou-sama! you and your wife have a healthy and beautiful daughter now"_

_As Naruto held his little girl for the first time he couldn't help but notice how fragile and small she felt in his hands. Tears of joy and happiness flowed out of the new father's eyes._

"_Sakura-chan look! She's our baby, isn't she beautiful?" said Naruto as tears also rolled down Sakura's eyes._

"_Oh my! She is!" exclaimed Sakura as Naruto handed his newborn to her mummy. _

"_I can't believe it........I'm a daddy now!" sniffed Naruto as his wife giggled. _

"_Neither can I. I never thought that I'll be a mum at the age of 16". _

_Naruto chuckled and pulled up a seat beside Sakura's bed. He put his right arm around Sakura while his left was stroking his daughter's cheeks. _

"_What should we name her" asked Sakura. Naruto thought for a while and answered._

"_I think we should call her Kushina, after my mom" said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head._

"_Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, welcome to the family" she said and gave her a kiss on the forehead_

"_Heh heh she's so beautiful just like you Sakura-chan"_

"_Yeah......she's gonna be a boy magnet when she grows up" _

_At this Naruto grinned evilly and said........._

"_Well then I feel sorry for all the guys who'll fall for our little girl"_

"_Why"_

"_Because they ain't gonna come even 1 metre close to her before I kick their asses into the next century" said Naruto. _

"_So your gonna be a protective and strict father then?"_

"_Yup. I even made a whole lists of rules for the boy who's gonna take her on a date" exclaimed Naruto as he did some hand signs and 'poof' in his hand was a scroll about the same thickness of an anaconda's body. Sakura looked at the thick scroll and sweat dropped._

"_When did you get that written?"_

"_Oh this? A few weeks ago" answered Naruto sheepishly. _

"_I don't think you'll need that just yet"_

"_Well you never know"_

_Sakura and Naruto laughed a bit and had a passionate kiss with the sleeping Kushina cuddled in her parent's arms. _

_**Flashback end………………**_

"Did I really say that you had a microscopic....you know...down there" asked Sakura as she blushed a bit recalling the memory herself.

"Nope you didn't say it, you screamed it" answered Naruto as Sakura's face turned even redder.

"Eh-heh you forgive me right?"

"I did as soon as the words left your mouth" said Naruto. Sakura leaned her forehead against his.

"What did I do to be with someone like you?" she asked staring at his blue eyes.

"You were my first friend, you left everything behind to accompany me in creating our village, you became my wife and gave birth to our beautiful daughter" replied Naruto. The two were just about to kiss again when a loud 'ahem!' was heard.

They both turned around to see an amused Kushina standing in front of them with a slight grin on her face.

"Mommy, Daddy are you two finished with the mushy-sappy stuff?" Naruto and Sakura both blushed a bit and nodded.

"O.k. then, I'm tired let's go back home" said Kushina.

Naruto got up and helped Sakura to her feet. "Sakura-chan can you take Kushina home? I've still got a bit of paperwork to finish back in the office tower" said Naruto as Sakura nodded. "All right see you two tonight" Naruto then disappeared in a ball of lightning.

"Ugh....man how did this stack of paperwork grow three times larger in just one freaking hour!" sighed Naruto as he decided to just read and sign a couple and let his Kage Bunshins do the rest.

"All righty let me see hmmm......" mumbled Naruto as he rummaged through the stack of papers. He then saw a letter that made his heart skip a beat. It was a light brown envelope with the Konoha symbol on top.

"What is this doing here?" growled Naruto as he also saw that on the envelope were printed the words 'urgent'.

Taking a deep breath Naruto opened it and read the contents.

_Dear Dobe_

_I heard that you became the Great Shoudaishou of Ohu huh? You created your own village whose military power knows no bounds and also earned yourself the nickname 'Legendary golden lightning'. It's funny really. _

_I never expected a dead-last like you to achieve so much in just 5 years time. Knowing you though, you probably begged to be nominated as the leader of Ohu. There's no way that someone like you can lead such a strong village without making stupid decisions._

_Anyway the reason I'm sending you this letter is because Konohagakure wants an alliance with you. I know for sure that you will definitely ally with us. However I want to meet you personally, so please come to Konoha anytime next week so we can negotiate this alliance properly. _

_Signed_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. _


End file.
